East Borough Bridge
Bridge complex Highway intersection/network |location = End Ruby Street (west span; Algonquin) End Gainer Street (north span; Bohan) End Harrison Street (east span; Dukes) Passing Through/Over Lancaster South Bohan East Island City Humboldt River Dukes Bay Charge Island |map = EastBoroughBridge-GTAIV-Map.png |map_caption = EastBoroughBridge (red) on the Liberty City map. }} The East Borough Bridge is a highway intersection in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars located on Charge Island, Dukes, Liberty City. Description ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' to Charge Island.]] to Charge Island.]] to Charge Island.]] The highway intersection consists mainly of three bridges, a north, east and west span, connecting Charge Island to Bohan, Algonquin and Dukes respectively. The northern span is a four-lane wide Allan-truss bridge landing in South Bohan. The eastern span is a four-lane wide lift-bridge landing in Lancaster. The western span is a four-lane wide suspension bridge landing in East Island City. The bridge's name likely originates from its relationship to "the east", Dukes, and how its foundations, Charge Island, is considered part of the Dukes borough. Although all bridges connect to Charge Island, the island itself sits between the Humboldt River and Dukes Bay convergence. The western and northern span appear to form imaginary borders between the two rivers. The three bridges converge as part of a large elevated highway network, the eastern span of which has a toll-booth. Access to the island itself is available from slip roads shortly after all three bridge landings. Accessing the East Borough Bridge is easy for the most part as the bridge is often entered or exited from a continuation of a major road. The East Borough Bridge becomes Harrison Street in the neighborhood of East Island City when it reaches Dukes. At the Algonquin end, the bridge leads into Ruby Street in Lancaster; and at the Bohan end, the bridge exits onto Gainer Street in South Bohan via an offramp. Entering the bridge from Bohan is done by using the on ramp from San Quentin Avenue in South Bohan. Charge Island access is obtained through on and off ramps from the bridge itself and Charge Island onto and off minor unnamed roads on the island. On the west span of the bridge, an LCPD offer may sometimes be checking the trunk of a random parked car heading into Algonquin. The series of bridges appear to be based on the Triborough Bridge complex, officially known as the Robert F. Kennedy Bridge. The western span appears to resemble the Queens-Ward Island span, the east resembling the Manhattan-Ward Island span, and the north resembling the Bronx-Ward Island span. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The appearance of the bridge is somewhat simplified in GTA Chinatown Wars due to the game's limited "top-down view". Like other bridges in the game, compared to GTA IV, the bridge's length and span is somewhat different. The highway is no longer elevated, as apparent by an intersection with a small road which runs along the east coast of Charge Island. Due to much of Charge Island's roads running underneath the intersection in GTA IV, many of the roads are removed from the island, resulting in the slip roads leading off the bridge being absent. The southern span of highway is much longer in comparison to its GTA IV rendition, and the toll booth has been relocated to the east span of the bridge. As with other large highway intersections, the use of slip roads is completely forsaken and the three bridges simply meet at a three-way intersection, controlled with traffic lights unlike in GTA IV. Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' EastBoroughBridge-GTA4-eastspan.jpg|The eastern span between Dukes and Charge Island, GTA IV. EastBoroughBridge-GTA4-westspan.jpg|The western span between Algonquin and Charge Island, GTA IV. EastBoroughBridge-GTA4-northspan.jpg|The northern span between Bohan and Charge Island, GTA IV. EastBoroughBridge-GTA4-tollbooth.jpg|The East Borough Bridge tollbooth between the eastern span and the western span. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' Toolchargeisland.jpg| The East Borough Bridge in GTA Chinatown Wars. Navigation }} fr:East Borough Bridge Category:Bridges Category:Bridges in GTA IV Category:Bridges in GTA Chinatown Wars Bridge, East Borough Bridge, East Borough Bridge, East Borough Bridge, East Borough Bridge, East Borough Category:Streets in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Locations in GTA IV in Dukes Category:Locations in GTA IV in Bohan Category:Locations in GTA IV in Algonquin Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars in Algonquin Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars in Dukes Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars in Bohan